Sapphia
❝ Haha.. but really I need a girlfriend ❞ - Sapphia to August, part five Princess Sapphia is one of the main protagonists in High-Class Homos. She has been shown to be good friends with August and is currently in a relationship with Marla, but was and possibly still is in love with Odette. She is currently the princess of the kingdom of Mytilene. Personality Sapphia seems to be a quite outgoing, fun and playful character. Despite being the future ruler of a kingdom, she seems to be more on the childish side, unlike her friend Prince August. This can be seen through the behavior she shows when first meeting the maids as well as when she finds Percival and August in the library. Her more childish nature can also be seen in how she can be quick-tempered, which can be shown the day after her and Marla's date when she gets into a fight with Odette. Also, reason she might become angry with someone is because they doubt her or someone she cares about . Sapphia can also be described as a flirty character on top of being just outgoing. When she first meets the maids in part two of the story, she can be seen flirting with Marla very early and then just a few pages later in the same part, with Odette. Appearance Sapphia has styled watermelon pink hair with two curly strands framing her round face. She has large, light blue eyes and lighter skin with pink undertones. Most often in the comic she can be seen wearing a long strapless pale pink gown that includes a dark pink belt at the waist. Her jewelry includes two large blue earrings that match her eyes as well as a triangular gold crown encrusted with another blue gem thats sits on her head. She is always wearing a prothetic left leg although she has multiple different ones (normal, party, party w/ heels and stealth). Her casual or less dressy outfit seems to be fitted underneath her normal gown. This outfit includes a dark brown bra (which is occasionally a tank top of the same color) as well as a pair of very pale pink pants. The rest of the outfit (hair and jewelry) stays the same. In the picnic scene, she can be seen wearing a less poofy cream/tan colored dress with a brown exterior corset like item over it. She also once again borrows tanish-brown august's cap as well as wears the blue and gold necklace that Marla won her on their date. In the past, its shown that Sapphia used to usually wear a blue dress or shirt with straps as well as pale pink/cream gloves that reach her elbows. It's also shown that her crown used to be more like a band across her head than a crown or tiara and her earrings were much smaller. Her hair is shorter, down to her shoulders. Also in the past, its shown that at the ball where August and Sapphia met, she was wearing a taupe colored strap dress and her hair was a bit longer than other past slides. While at the present ball, Sapphia can be seen wearing almost everything her normal outfit has considering hair, jewels and makeup, however here she is seen wearing a light blue, sleeveless dress with a darker blue belt and bow to tie it together. She is also wearing what seems to be her stealth leg.